spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Olmeg
Olmeg is a greenmage, an expert in plants and is often referred to as Olmeg the Green. He arrives in ''Sevendor'' during Magelord as a result of Minalan casually asking Penny if she knows any greenmagi. Penny contacts her cousin Planus and Planus mentions it to Olmeg who occasional worked for him. This prompted Olmeg to head to Sevendor to met Minalan. Personality and Traits Olmeg is always thoughtful and kind. His only interest is in benefiting the people with his knowledge and skill. He was a fierce advocate for his Tel Alon subjects. Summary Olmeg is introduced in Magelord when Minalan inquiries about a Greenmage to help make Sevendor prosper enough to at least feed its people. He was instrumental in bringing the Tal Alon to Sevendor and to settle them in what was Sagal’s Hold at that time. He impressed Minalan with several fetes even before the next harvest. First, he was able to bring large blocks of stone down the mountain, blocks of stones that were needed to build the dam for the new Mill Pond. After building the Mill Pond, he next contributed to Sevendor’s defenses by planting and growing an Enchanted Forest outside of the Dike tower and another Enchanted Forest in the 20 acres of cleared land near the Westwoods, this one dedicated to growing plants and trees that magi’s needed such as weirwood. Due to his many fetes that benefited Sevendor, he was granted a small bit of Irionite that was tied to the title of “Greenwarden” to Sevendor and he became Lord Olmeg of ''Hollyburrow''.'' Despite all of Olmeg’s impressive projects the one thing that impressed all of Sevendors people the most was the way their crops grew and the abundance of their first harvest. Once the correct varieties for the soil and climate were planted, the crops grew at surprising rate and the abundance was unheard of. Of course there were a few of the original Sevendori that resented change and did not embrace the advice that Olmeg spread freely to everyone but once the crops began to grow it was obvious who continued to follow tradition and who followed Olmeg’s recommendations. Many new grain silo’s were built that first year and storage cellars for root crops were dug. The Sevendori would not be starving the next winter. ''His toil turned Sevendor from a marginal cropland into an agriculturally prosperous domain, and transformed Hollyburrow into a nursery of rare and magical plants.Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. Enchanted Forest Near the Westwoods After clearing nearly 20 acres of trees to build the new homes, Olmeg suggested to Minalan that since it was all in the snowstone circle that it would be the ideal place to replant in magical usable arboreal crops, trees. “Trees, Magelord,” he explained. “Your folk felled nearly twenty acres of wood. Should we plant that in, say, weirwood, kirsieth, colosillia, drassillion or red salltry, it is my belief that they would prosper.”Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 460). Kindle Edition. Enchanted Forest by the Dike Tower Master Olmeg smiled, his big lips splitting his long black beard. “Magelord, that is intended to be an Orchard . . . of Doom. More precisely an enchanted forest, defensive in nature, to discourage the casual interlopers who have been harassing our frontiers.”Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 485). Kindle Edition. Among the many plants, bushes and trees in the forest there were mixed in with the razor grass and Hawthorn bushes are bloat fruit saplings. The fruit on these trees look appealing to a hungry soldier or bandit but when the first bite hits their stomach it fizzes and turns into gas causing bloating and making the soldiers ill. Also included was Strangle vine that would entangle passerby’s more then strangling them, Gallows Oak trees which were bread by Magi in the late Magocracy “The Gallows Oaks take certain kinds of enchantments very well, even while they’re alive. In particular, if one knows the art, one can inscribe ‘faces’ on them, implant them with the proper artifacts, and thereby eventually see and hear what happens in proximity of the trees. Particular in conjunction with sympathy stones. A useful tool of espionage,” he reflected, thoughtfully.''Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 486). Kindle Edition. Many dangerous insects and animals will be attracted to the mature plants in the Enchanted Forest. Additionally, several areas looked appealing for bandits or spy to settle into and hide, but they were position in such away that the bowmen, with their great Wilderland bows could see and reach them with their arrows. Magic Fairs During the Magic Fair in Enchanter he held an open house for anyone to visit and look at his and other Greenmagi's experimental beds. He also used that time for Greenmagi to gather and exchange cuttings and seeds. ''“Olmeg was accounted a master of systemic horticulture – that is, using different types of plants in concert to achieve particular magical effects.''Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition In Enchanter at Yule Court, he was ennobled and became Lord Olmeg of Hollyburrow. Enchantments Olmeg used his skill with green magic and a supply of snowstone to create ''phytospheres. Which are small bright green balls of snowstone clay hardened in the Everfire and heavily enchanted for different crops that will increase the rate of growth, retain water moisture in the soil, repel bugs among other appropriate enchantments for the type of phytosphere as they are unique for different types of flora. References Category:Characters Category:Magi